blugraysfandomcom-20200214-history
Forbees
Forbees is the thirteenth comic in the series. In this comic, Celwoge reveals the Blugrays was a college of greatest value according to a magazine. Appearances *Celwoge *Beearkit (doesn't speak, on a magazine) *Tobaul (doesn't speak) *Languil *Beelwoge *Beekhoountant (second version only) *Beeibe (second version only) *Beeachet (second version only) *Beelugrays (mostly offscreen) *Akhoountant (second version only) *Hibe (second version only) *Keachet (second version only) Notes & trivia *The hiatus between this comic and Museum of Current Art, its preceding comic, barely beat the one between Compostition and Circle Road by one day. This hiatus lasted around 78 days while the other lasted around 77. In addition, the hiatus between Museum of Current Art and Summer Streets, the short that came with this comic, lasted for 78 days as well. However, this hiatus has been since beaten by the one between An Hour of Instruments and Snowy Day (110 days). The biggest hiatus between any type of Blugrays content however would be the one between the two shorts Dafe the Nutcracker and Baseball Dream Chaser, at 158 days (which is almost half a year long!). *This is the last Blugrays comic to be featured on the homepage and the comic page in the form of a background image. *There's no closeup of the Forbees magazine itself, but when this comic was the background of the homepage and comic page, it allowed you to basically see most of the text. One of the text, however, a.k.a. the one that says ""BEE" SMART" is partially obscured by the hand. Same goes the description below it. It actually reads, "Beearkit shares his secrets to running a successful bee college. He also talks about how most of his students pass classes with flying colors while keeping other beemans safe from crimes and other dangerous catastrophes." **It should be made clear that Beearkit is the bee version of Bearkit Frosini, who is basically the Celwoge of the Bwhites, which is supposed to parody Baruch College, another real-life CUNY college like the College of Staten Island (which the Blugrays parodies). In case you didn't know, blue and white are the colors of Baruch College while blue and gray are the College of Staten Island's colors, hence the name of this series. **In fact, due to a mistake Natty23 made when the comic was originally written, another parodied college was left out; this one was called the Blavenders, a name that combines the colors black and lavender, which are the school colors of yet another CUNY college, the City College of New York. However, it's leader/co-leader was never given a name or any other information and will remain unknown for the time being. It was left out because Celwoge originally said the Blugrays placed no. 93 on the magazine, which was underneath the Blavenders, who must've got no. 92, although no. 93 was what the City College of New York really got, which results in yet another mistake. No. 92 went to Hunter College, and as you may have guessed, it is another CUNY college. Unlike the previous two colleges mentioned, though, it wasn't parodied in anyway, and its parody will also not be revealed yet. **In other, slightly more unrelated information to some of the other info above, judging by Beearkit Frosini's design, it can be assumed that Bearkit's design would at least have bear-like/cat-like ears since Baruch's mascot is a bearcat, and especially because Beelwoge has the same top as Celwoge. It could also be assumed that due to the name Bwhites, he would be either blue or white, although most likely it would be the former as there's another white character who's part of the Blugrays, in this case it's Oslonda (don't worry, it wouldn't be the same shade of blue as Celwoge's). Interestingly though, the magazine calls him the leader of the Bwhites rather than co-leader, which is what both Celwoge and Dilphan are, which may hint that he could be the only leader of the college. What can further prove this possibility is the fact that all of the main characters of the Blugrays come from the College of Staten Island's visual identity manual, which contains a bunch more colors than Baruch does. Actually, the blue color is the only one listed in Baruch's identity manual, so had Natty23 gone there instead, there would've been MUCH less characters. Perhaps the only main character would be Bearkit himself. **Anyway, as such, this is the first time another college has been mentioned in any way (in-universe of the Blugrays of course), even if it's in another form. *While the bee college names are the same as the regular counterparts, the names of the characters and the Forbes parody itself try to fit in the word "bee" more. *This is the final comic/content piece of Season 1 of the Blugrays. *This comic, like a succeeding comic Tacner's Training, was supposed to come out sometime in (possibly late) April 2018 during Season 1. *On October 16, 2018, this comic got an update by fixing the goofs mentioned below. Fixed Goofs *Unlike the previous comics, the smallest shot of Celwoge used didn't contain Akhoountant, Hibe, or Keachet in the back like it usually did. A similar thing happened with Beelwoge where the bee versions of them should've been seen from the back. As such, as they didn't appear in it and never spoke either aside from cheering. | |[[Category:Comics]]||}} Category:Season 1